If This is Hell Then Heaven Must Be Indescribable
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: He wouldn't admit it, when she clearly saw the red glow highlighted under his covered face. She tried over and over again to get the truth out of him, when she came to one conclusion: "I Sakura Haruno, will make Itachi Uchiha blush" rated T
1. Don't fall please

**Hi, hi everyone! Sugar here! I am glad to say one of my requests is in motion, meaning this story. I am grateful for all the favorites and alerts on my previous stories, but it would be helpful if you'd all tell me what I could do better in my stories, or what you liked, that I could use in my future stories, even a PM is fine, just a few words is all I'm asking for. Okay, hope you all enjoy! **

_If This Is Hell, Then Heaven Must Be Indescribable_

_ Chapter One_

_-By Deidara's Sugar Girl _

Two figures walked side-by-side, sweat running down both their faces, lips dry, and eyes burned. Black cloaks with red clouds swayed from their bodies in a synchronized motion, their steps hurried.

The shorter one lifted her face to meet the side of the other's head; his face moved at the presence of her gaze, staring her down with coal dusty eyes, an expressionless image pressed across his features.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment when she opened her mouth to speak, "How much further?" she asked, readjusting the brown sack slumped over her shoulder.

The male shifted his eyes back ahead of him, "Not much longer, I could carry the bag if you'd like?" he asked, offering his hand out to her, his gaze never meeting hers.

Said girl shook her head in protest, even though she was well aware he couldn't see her motion, "I got it, it's not heavy, my shoulder's just a little numb" she protested when he gave her an annoyed look.

He sighed, and shook his head, "It your shoulder's numb, it means the bag _is_ heavy, Sakura" he stated, lifting the bag from her shoulders, and placing it on his own, ignoring the glare she sent him.

Sakura crossed her arms, and stubbornly turned her head in the opposite direction of his, grunting for more emphasis.

"That may work on Deidara and Sasori, but it will certainly _not_ work on me, kunoichi." The akatsuki male said, his frown increasing.

At the mention of the other members, Sakura growled under her breath, "Why so stoic!? At least the others will let me carry a bag if I want to!" she hissed, hoping for some type of reaction, but instead got a "Humph" of disapproval.

"If leader caught me allowing you to carry a bag with the substance _I_ was supposed to get, he'd have my head, Sakura, understand that, besides, you've been carrying it almost the whole way, take this time to loosen your muscles" he said, his speech bored, no emotion put into it, not including the word used for emphasis.

"Itachi, jeez, you're so…."

'**Hot!' **Inner Sakura interrupted, pounding her fists into the air.

'_Yes, I know, wait, no! That's not what I was going to say' _Sakura inwardly argued with her inner, but shook her head instead of repeating those words.

Itachi arched a brow, "So, what?" he asked, facing her yet again.

"Stubborn."

"Compared to Tobi, yes, I wouldn't say the same compared to you." He unknowingly teased, looking back ahead, his eyes scanned the heated forest before them.

"Jeez" Sakura muttered, wiping her brow with her forearm, wincing as the salty liquid stung a cut she had recently gotten in their previous battle.

Itachi taking full notice, sighed, readjusting the brown sack, and stopping at the edge of the forest floor, "Why don't you heel that injury of yours? You're a medic, correct?" he stated, looking down at the watery cavern below, then fixing his gaze on the boulder across the stream.

"I said I would once we reach the base, did I not!" Sakura growled, following the male as he jumped of the cliff, and landed, feet above water.

The two made their way across the river, and stopped at the foot of the huge rock, Itachi, as if on cue, stuck out his arm. A red beam shot from the seal rested on the face of the boulder, and in a split second faded. A loud rumbled rang from deep in the cavern, the boulder rising to the sound.

After waiting until the rock was a few feet above the water's surface, the two Akatsuki members ducked underneath, and into the akatsuki base. Inside was nothing but dirt and rocks, ahead seemed to be nothing but a mere rock wall that surrounded the two partners.

Sakura smiled to herself at the feeling of being in the place she loved the most, the family she was about to return to. Her heartbeat sped up at the pleasant feeling, and the stinging wound seemed to be forgotten.

Said girl hurriedly ran the far end of the old base, and placed a hand on its rocky face, pressing her weight against the inner banks. When she felt the wall budge, her emerald eyes brightened, and quickly shoved the piece of rock into the ridged slot that was meant to allow entrance.

After doing this, said girl looked down the candle lit hallway, the grin never leaving her face, she stepped forward, and broke into a run, Itachi following suit.

At first Sakura was brought to akatsuki, in hopes of leading the kyuubi vesicle, as bait. She had sworn, and cursed, stubbornly refusing to give any information on her blonde friend, especially after learning that Itachi was none other than Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, the one who had broken her heart to many times before. But that was before she really got to know Itachi.

Pein ordered to older Uchiha to be paired with the girl, and keep a steady eye on her while she was held hostage, which for Itachi, was easy. There were points of times when the Uchiha had to depart for missions, and either Deidara or Sasori would take over.

The two criminals had befriended her over time, and when Itachi returned from his duties, he'd sometimes catch the three playing a game of sevens.

Sakura had come to call Itachi her partner over time, and would talk with him about most anything, while the male would close his eyes, and listen to every sweet detail. After some time together, just talking, sometimes card games with Deidara and Sasori, Sakura had grown to love the older Uchiha, but of course she'd never show it, and she hid it pretty well.

After recognizing her feelings, Sakura had asked to _join_ the Akatsuki herself, throwing all the memories of Konoha away. Pein, Sasori and Itachi had given their "okay" but at first the blonde member was against it. It took awhile to reason with Deidara, and about a couple of hours later, he had agreed, but on the condition that if Sakura had ever wanted to leave, she was allowed to.

Pein had hesitated at this, but, without Sakura aware, Sasori had told their leader that they could always erase her memories of akatsuki.

It was just like that, Sakura had a new home, new family, and a new love.

Said girl ran down the corridors of akatsuki, excitement boiling in her stomach, and it took everything in her to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes, as the two turned the corner of the hall, and stopped at the first door they saw. Sakura gripped the handle with both hands, and gave it a twist, before pulling it open all the way, and stepping into the bright room in front of her.

Her grin never left her lips, as her "family" was about the akatsuki living room doing many things they do best, all in pairs, bickering. Tobi and Zetsu were currently fighting, while Tobi was losing, and Zetsu was at the advantage. His plant-like jaw was atop the poor boys head, while the victim, Tobi, had one foot on Zetsu's real head, and one gripping the venues fly trap, desperately trying to pull the plant lips apart, squeaking and crying for help.

"Deidara-Sempai! Help Tobi! Tobi isn't lunch, he's a good boy!"

"_Yes, __**now**__ be__** a**__ good__** boy **__and__** jump**__ inside__**!"**_

"SEMPAI!"

Sakura giggled at the two, and was about to take a step forward, when she looked down at a pool of blood running by her feet. If she didn't know better, she would have screamed, but she knew exactly what she was into…Hidan.

She averted her gaze from the blood spilling by her feet, and turned to look at the two members on the carpeted floor. One was hunched over the other, cleaning the mess up with a rag towel. Even though she couldn't quiet see his face, she knew it had to be Kakuzu. He was muttering something about money, and carpets.

"Damn it Hidan, couldn't you have done a ritual somewhere _not_ carpeted, it wastes my money!" she heard him growl.

"Money, money, money, get a fucking life!" Hidan wheezed through his teeth.

"I have one, cleaning up after you dumb ass!"

"**Wanna Repeat that!?"**

"Du-umb, _Ass_"

Deidara and Sasori were perched atop the living room couch, bickering about, well, art of course, an open pack of cards in the redhead's hands, opting that they were about to play a game, when one of them said something about art to another.

"What are you talking about!? What good is art if it lasts forever un!! True beauty last for one second, you treasure art for seconds before it's gone, that's true art un!" The blonde hissed, flailing his arms around, nearly hitting Sasori in the face.

Said male groaned, and placed a gentle hand on his arms, stopping them before his face was hit, "Deidara, you truly don't get the concept of artistic beauty, art lasts forever, never rotting, something you can always look at, your ways are…something different, but it's not art."

"Why you…."

"Carpets cost a lot of money!"

"Fucking carpets, just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"_Come on Tobi, __**I'm hungry!"**_

"SEMPAI!"

"TOBI SHUT UP UN!" Deidara twitched, ripping his partner from Zetsu's mouth, and turning him over onto his stomach, before gripping is wrists, and placing a foot on his back.

The blonde pulled his hand, which held Tobi's captured arms, and stomped down on said boy's back.

"OW! Sempai that hurts!"

Sakura was too captivated by the members that she had forgotten Itachi behind her, and when he spoke, she almost fell flat onto ground.

"Can you guys please be quiet?" he asked coolly, loud enough to capture all the akatsuki's attention.

All eyes were on the two, and feeling the need to say something Sakura opened her mouth, "We're back…." She laughed nervously, sweat trickling down the nape of her neck.

Deidara, who was still holding Tobi in his death grip, dropped the poor boy's arm, and sweatdropped. "Sakura-Chan un!" he squealed, getting of the masked akatsuki completely, and bolting toward the girl.

He was about to take her in a bear hug, when a cool hand touched his forehead, refraining him from doing so.

"Deidara, she just got back from a mission, she does not need a hug right now." Sasori's lazy chocolate eyes stared at Sakura for a moment, ignoring the grunts of protest the blonde male had sent him.

Sasori looked her from head to toe, before his eyes landed on the wound she had gotten from her previous battle.

Before Sakura could blink, the puppet master was at her side, holding her arm in his gentle touch, "you have a cut," he stated, his words causing the blonde boy to stop whining.

Sakura chuckled, pulling her hand away from his, "It's fine, just a small scrape"

Sasori cocked his head to the side, his eyes were soft, gentle, his lips pressed into an expression of worry, "You're hurt, who did this Sakura-san, does is sting?" he asked, his voice smoothed over, and calm.

Sakura pouted, "I'm okay, it stings a little, but it's just a small cut, no big deal" she sighed, her cheeks lightly pink.

The moment Sakura and Sasori met after she had joined, they had kept a hated distance from each other, not wanting to be near the other. But after some getting to know one another, Sasori had developed a sort of sister complex. He was like an older brother, Deidara and Sasori both. The two loved the kunoichi, but not in _that_ sort of way. They were over protective, and very kind to Sakura, and she loved that in the both of them.

Before the two could say anymore, Itachi sighed, "Sakura has to go wash up, if you please" he said, gripping the girls shoulders, and turning her from the door, before closing it behind them.

He turned to look at the girl in front of him, slightly amused by the deep blush on her cheeks, "That's usually the last place to go when you return from a mission, Sakura" he stated, his eyes twinkled from the fire light.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see everyone," she responded, fiddling with her fingers, her blush deepening.

Itachi smirked, and took her by the elbow, guiding her to their room, "Let's clean you up, you're a mess Sakura" he teased, dragging her down the bases corridors, before stopping in front of a nicely carved door.

Said akatsuki turned the handle, and flung the door open, reveling a white and blue bedroom, with a tall wide window, and neatly made beds, placed across from each other.

Itachi released Sakura's elbow, and pointed to a closed door, opposite their bedroom door, "Shower, and make sure to heal that wound Sakura, don't have me force Kakuzu to stitch it with those ropes, cause you know I will, look at Deidara's arms for example, you know how much he complains about them, he says they hurt very badly, and…" before he could finish, Sakura was gone, and the bathroom door slammed.

Itachi inwardly smiled, _'Works every time'_

___

___

___

Sakura backed against the bathroom door and sighed, Itachi always did this to her. Said kunoichi stripped of her clothing, and let them pool on the floor, before looking at the cut on her arm, best heal it now, she sighed, channeling healing chakra into her hand, and placed it atop her wound, gasping as it stung, then smiled as she felt it close up.

After healing herself, Sakura skidded to the shower, and turned the temperature up to hot, and stepped in, letting the burning water hit her skin, and slide down her body. She reached for the shampoo bottle perched on a small soap shelf inside, and poured some of it into her hands, not bothering to question about it's odd color of red.

Sakura scrubbed down her head, and rinsed her hair off, then added some conditioner of the same color, but slightly lighter. She raked through her pink locks, then rinsed the suds from her scalp.

She hosed down her body with some soap, stepped out from the steaming water, cut the liquid off, and grabbed a towel hanging on the rack beside the sink.

Wrapping the towel around her exposed body, Sakura turned the handle of the bathroom door, and stepped into her bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. She looked around to find the Uchiha slumped on his bed, a book in hand, and a pair of glasses propped on his nose, Itachi had explained was there for eye issues.

Sakura drooled at how cute he looked, huddled on his bed, with a book, not noticing she was staring. She looked over his image, his face, his dark locks undid and hung loose around his shoulders.

"You know Sakura, it's impolite to stare." Itachi said, his eyes still glued to the book in hand.

Sakura's face grew hot, as she scrambled with her arms, flailing them about, trying to come up with an excuse when…

Her towel fell.

_Chapter One: End_

**Cliffy! Haha! You have to review to find out what happens next! Oh and tell me if I should take it down or continue, please. I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and I am hoping this to be about 5 or 6 chapters maybe. Anyways, thanks for reading. BYE!!**

**P.S. I need at least 5 reviews to continue.**


	2. Itachi Did What?

**Hello! Sugar here, with the second chapter for ITIHTHMBI. Few a mouthful un! Anyways, this chapter won't b very long and, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I am sorry I couldn't get this chapter done on Monday. Like no joke, I have no idea where this story is going! If you have any suggestions I would like to here them, it would help… a lot.**

REVIEWS:

**Mysticblue05**: Haha, good one. Though I don't think 'Tachi gets nosebleeds.

Itachi: Stop assuming things Sugar.

Sugar: What? So you're saying you do!?

Itachi: no.

**Sprimc**: Thanks, very much, glad you liked it. Sorry for bugging you before, I tend to do  
that.

Itachi: You're not the only one she bugs.

Sugar: Did you say something.

Itachi: Yes.

**SnowWitney1**: Yes, I agree, but that will not stop me from my evil cliffhangers!! Muahahaha!

Itachi: So evil.

Sugar: Mueheehee, I know right?

Itachi: -sigh-

**An artist's angel**: I think we'd all be drooling lol! Yeah, I tend to make evil cliffys! I won't delete it, promise (holds out pinky) pinky promise.

Itachi: Stupid

**TeenageCrisis**: Yes I know.

**OnyxBabe101**: No it's not, Sakura is just a pervert like that!! Just kidding!! YAY I KNOW!

Itachi: Sugar, if anything, you'd be the pervert (blunt)

Sugar: hn?

**Dendra**: I know, I'm just that smooth, get over it! Thanks, I am satisfied with it too.

Itachi: Smooth isn't the exact word I'd use for you.

Sugar: Oh? Then what?

Itachi: Idiot.

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08**: Ooh! You fell in love! Haha! Yeah that happens to me too. Don't worry, Sakura's towel is alright. His reaction….is actually not that surprising

Itachi: Lies. All lies.

Sugar: YOU'RE RUINING IT!!

_If This is Hell Then Heaven Must Be Indescribable  
- By Deidara's Sugar Girl  
Chapter Two: Itachi did WHAT?_

Sakura could have died, right then and there, her face was scorching hot, her whole body flustered. Not only did she just strip in front of an Uchiha, she striped in front of Itachi Uchiha.

'He wasn't looking, his eyes were glued to the book, that's good' she thought to herself, eyeing her beige towel bundled up on the floor right by her feet, 'I'll I have to do is get the towel and…' Sakura was about to make a grab for her only source of coverage, when she took a step to far, and slipped, making a loud crash rumble through the room.

Hearing this, the older Uchiha lifted his head slightly from the book he was reading, and narrowed his eyes in her direction. But what he saw, was, well, unexpected. Sakura lay naked, and red on the floor, and in one swift motion, Itachi dropped his book to the floor, his glasses sliding off the edge of his nose.

"Shit" Sakura cursed, seeing as said Uchiha was obviously staring at her now, and made another attempt to grab the towel on the floor. _'Too far, away.'_

It was a good thing she was on her stomach, covering most off her cleavage, and other female parts, but it was bad that he could still see her butt.

Itachi's expression was unusually calm, his coal eyes liquid and smooth. It didn't seem to effect him much, which oddly enough bothered Sakura. He hadn't been paying any attention to her well developed figure, not even a slight perverted look? Who was this guy? A rock?

Sakura pouted, and Itachi turned his head in the other direction, shadowing his features, "Sakura, put the towel back **on.**" he ordered, his teeth grinding together, as if he were trying to prevent something.

Reaching for her towel again, this time kneeling, Sakura wrapped the fabric around her pink body, and covered herself completely, Itachi's teeth grinding becoming more, and more hearable. The pink haired kunoichi squinted, trying to get a better look as to what he was doing, but when she saw what was out and about, she wished she had taken laughter control classes.

Sakura stifled a few giggles, squeezing her eyes a little more tightly, trying for a better look, to see if she was actually looking at Uchiha Itachi.

_'no, I must be seeing things…' _Sakura inwardly said,_ 'is he really…?'_ "Are you blushing?" she choked out, then quickly covered her mouth, taking back what had just escaped her lips.

Itachi's head whipped around to look at her, his face composed, and his skin normal color, "No, Sakura." He stated, bending down to pick up his fallen book.

He closed the book with his thumb, and removed his glasses from his nose, placing both items on the nightstand beside his bed, before he got out of bed completely. Itachi pulled a red ribbon from his sleeve, grabbing a handful of his dark hair, he quickly tied his locks back into his usual neat, loose ponytail.

The older Uchiha walked over to the closed bedroom door, and stopped before turning around, staring at Sakura with hard liquid eyes, "Put some cloths on quick, dinner should be ready soon," Itachi said, opening the carved door, stepped out, and slammed it behind him.

Once outside, Itachi frowned, his eyes set in front of him, _'Safe'_

_

_

Sakura stood there, already off the floor, lost in thought about what had just occurred. He was blushing, she was sure of it. She was sure the moment she saw the red glow hidden by his hair. Oh, boy, she couldn't wait to tell Deidara…well the blushing part that is.

Said kunoichi raced out the bedroom door, after dressing in a black mesh shirt, and her akatsuki robe. Sakura ran down the base corridors, gliding her hands on the rocky face, not caring that her clean hands were dirtied again.

_

_

"WHAT UN!?" Deidara yelped, his face growing hot with amusement, as the rest of the members lifted from their own conversation, eyes goring into the two.

Sakura laughed nervously, and punched the blondes head, "Ahahaha, he's on crack, nothing to worry about, hahaha…ugh" everyone turned their heads back around and shrugged, "not so loud moron," she hissed, the blonde shooting her a cross between a glare and an apologetic look.

"You mean you saw him do that?"

"Yes" Sakura responded, nodding her head for emphasis.

Deidara chuckled, covering his mouth with his arm to stifle his soft grunts of humor, "You really should have got that on tape Sakura un, the others would have a kick out of seeing Itachi blush" the last part was nothing but a whisper, for after hearing his name, said Uchiha lifted his head from a conversation Kisame was leading, something about Fish diets, and sake, shooting his gaze at the giggling blonde.

**(A/N: Deidara can giggle if he wants!)**

All the members were gathered at the dinning room table, growing chatty as another would enter the room. Soon everyone was in their own conversation, Deidara and Sakura playing a quick round of sevens, Itachi looking over the blondes shoulder, Hidan peering over Sakura's, while Tobi was talking to Zetsu about eating control, the plant man clearly not paying attention. Kisame was ranting on about…well Kisame things, drawing Kakuzu and Konan into the topic. Pein was in his office, while Sasori was working kitchen duty. Yes, Sasori was cooking.

Her first time eating with Akatsuki was the worst meal Sakura had ever had. First off, the chief was Hidan, and secondly the chief was Hidan, and thirdly, he burnt everything. Everything, drinks included. Sakura had no idea how he was capable of doing so, but when she tried the hell meal, she had nothing to wash it down with.  
Everyone had reassured the kunoichi that Sasori was the best cook in akatsuki, so eating his meals were a treat to everyone.

When Itachi and Hidan turned away to join the others in a huge conversation Kisame had started, Sakura took that time to let Deidara in on her current secret about her crush. But she hadn't expected him to be so…loud!

The kitchen door flew open, and Sasori stepped out, flour in his hair. He had a slightly peeved look on his face, as he carried a tray containing bowels of soup for each akatsuki member, and placed one in front of Sakura first, before setting one down for Deidara, then Itachi, and so on.

Sakura picked up her spoon, and dipped it in the soup, ignoring the gross slobbering noises the blonde next to her was making, as he downed his meal in one gulp, earning a sharp glare from the redhead cook, and sipped the liquid.

Her eyes brightened, and a smile crossed her lips, "Good!" she gasped, and downed hers almost as messy as Deidara's.

Itachi stared at the girl next to him, his mouth slightly a gape. He looked back to steaming bowel in front of him, and took a spoonful as well.

The members ate on, talking about different things, and throwing random objects at one another. It took all Itachi and Sakura had to prevent Deidara from throwing a clay bomb at Tobi after the masked boy had flung his water, landing on the clay artist, and messing his hair.

Itachi and Sakura remained seated, both wishing to be alone somewhere else, as things were thrown this way, and flung that way.

"Ne, Itachi, why did you deny blushing before?" Sakura asked, then mentally slapped herself for asking that, as the Uchiha turned to look at her, his face cold and smooth.

"I did no such thing, Sakura" he stated, his eyes never leaving hers, his frown deepening.

Sakura furrowed her brows together, "Yes, you did, I saw you. Don't lie Itachi." She said, watching as his eyes grew hard, and cold.

"Sakura, I am sure you were seeing things, I did not blush" The Uchiha retorted, ducking as a piece of chicken flew from nowhere, almost hitting his head.

Said girl frowned, and shook her head, not replying as an idea formed into her head. A smirk spread across her face, her emerald green eye flickered with mischief. Seeing this, Itachi ached a brow, and frowned.

Sakura stood from her seat, and slapped her hands down hard on the table, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, and turned to look at the girl who caused the ruckus.

"ITACHI! JUST ADMIT YOU BLUSHED! I SAW IT HAPPEN, DON'T LIE!" she cried, tipping her water glass over, a smirk of triumph placed across her lips.

Hidan dropped a plate, that shattered to a million pieces, while Tobi and Sasori gawked at the two partners. Kisame snickered, as did Deidara.

"ITACHI DID WHAT!?"

**Muahahaha! Cliffy!!! In your faces. Review and find out what happens!!! KK! See ya all soon!**


	3. The Plan Un

**Hey Hey! Sugar's back with an awesome new chapter! I love you my reviewies, and a special few words to Misha Uchiha: GIRL YOU BETTER REVIEW! "KYUUBI" TOLD ME EVERYTHING! Sorta. Anyways please read my stories and tell me what you think. Cause Kyuubi loves you, then so do I!**

**OKAY! REVIEW TIME~**

**Phantomofthedarkness: **Le gasp! You return! Yay! Yes really, saver it while you still can, it will never happen again! OH YES I DID JUST DO A CLIFFY! I don't know, cliffies are like my thing now…no not really, but they are fun!! Ooh yes, kidnap Deidara, I'll have tons of _fun_ with him!! (huge Dei fangirl) no I wouldn't do that to Dei!!

Itachi: =-= yeah, sure.

**Misha Uchiha: **YAY! Finally Konan-san!! Like really, I was about to hunt you down. Aw, that's so nice, thanks. I'm glad you like it. Kyuubi says 'hi'! She's watching me write this!!

Itachi: (grows neko ears) Kyuubi?

**Mysticblue05: **No problem, you review I mention you, that's how it goes! Ooh, I see we have a Hidan and Tobi Fangirl! That's something you don't see everyday!

Itachi: -rolls eyes- people are allowed to fangirl over who they want sugar.

Sugar: -pouts- I know!

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: **Yeah poor Sakura, I know I would have died right then and there if I striped in front of Deidara!

Itachi: uh-huh, right. You'd probably _rape_ him instead.

Sugar: I would never!

Itachi: oh really?

Sugar: -sticks out tongue- I would probably make out with him though!

Itachi: -rolls eyes-

**Sprimc: **Thanks for reviewing again, and thanks for the sweet comments, yeah seeing Itachi blush is like asking Hidan not to stab himself!

Itachi: I'm cold blooded.

Sugar: I'm debating whether you have any blood at all.

**Dendra: **Thanks, funny ending is my specialty! Yeah, I know seeing Deidara giggle is hot! It just is! I've updated, now **be happy!**

Itachi: Akatsuki do not "giggle" Sugar.

Sugar: Oh, you're so full of it!

**RiSeOFThEdAwN:** Thanks!! Here is the third chapter!

**TeenageCrises: **Haha! Good idea, but this is rated T let's not forget, so we'll see what happens. I think I already have it planned out though. Thanks!

**SnowWitney1: **Don't worry, everything'll be fine, and anyways, his reaction is quite surprising!!

Itachi: Lies…again!

Sugar: SHUT UP!! GROAR!

_If This Is Hell Then Heaven Must Be Indescribable_

_-By Deidara's Sugar Girl_

_Chapter Three: The Plan un!_

All eyes were on the Uchiha now, one delicate brow raised on Sasori's forehead, stifled grunts and snorts coming from the two akatsuki members, Deidara and Hidan. Konan rolled her cerulean eyes, while Zetsu and Tobie froze in place, sugar cubes and Sasori's left wooden arm in Tobi's hand, indicating he was about to toss both items at the plant man, both of them blinking.

A wide smirk of triumph played across Sakura's lips, as she looked over Itachi's red face, and wide eyes, and sweating skin, and…_'Wait, he's not doing __**any**__ of that!'_ No, instead his face was smooth, his eyes cool and liquidized, shimmering softly in the dim dining light. No sweat, no red face, no one unmoved feature.

The pinkette frowned; a sigh of exasperation escaped her lips, as she slumped in her seat. She so thought this would work, why didn't he blush, Naruto always did when put on the spot, HECK even Sasuke got pink faced! Man, this guy sucks.

"Sakura, I'm sure your sight was just blurry, after all you did just come out of the shower," Itachi said, a small smirk pressed across his lips, "and let your towel..Mmph"

Sakura knew exactly what was about to be said, and before Deidara and Sasori would get on the Uchiha's case, she quickly covered his mouth, muffling the last part, earning quizzical looks from the other members.

Said girl chuckled slightly, her face hot with embarrassment, her eyes fired with fury and rage, she titled her head so her lips lingered right above Itachi's ear, nearly kissing the skin on his lobe, making his body tingle in a not so familiar way, "_Not one more word_" she hissed, watching as the Uchiha's coal dusty eyes became shiny with amusement.

After he nodded, she let her hand fall, and looked at Deidara, who was momentarily shocked, standing very still, only twitching once or twice, then to the red head who was glaring daggers at Tobi while the masked boy held his puppet arm above his head, keeping it away from the jumping Sasori.

Sakura trudged over to the blonde member, in sweet graceful strides, before grabbing the scruff of his robe, and dragging him toward the dining room exit, taking Sasori along with them, the puppeteer snatching his left arm just before he was pulled out of the room completely.

She wanted revenge, he wouldn't admit it, and as a result, made her look like a dork. NO one makes Haruno Sakura look like a dork. She was just gonna have to catch him in the act…but how?

'_Yeah? How am I going to do that?'_ she asked herself, while dragging her victims down the hallway _**'That's what Deidara and Sasori are for'**_, then stopping in front of Sasori's nicely carved door and thrusting it open, revealing his baby red and white bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess" Sakura replied to her inner out loud, throwing both S class criminals into the puppeteers bedroom, ignoring the groans and curses that came from the two males.

Sasori sat up, and clutched his aching wooden head, before sighing and took out his left arm, placing it back into the left slot meant to be his arm socket, twisting it until it made a click.

Deidara glared as Sakura sat down to meet their level, and said, "Okay, Itachi is acting like an ass. I clearly saw it happen, he blushed I know, this type of thing wouldn't usually bother me but," she inhaled before continuing, "I just want to prove it happened, everyone thinks I'm totally lying now, and…" her eyes fluttered close in frustration as she rubbed her temples.

Listing closely the redhead piped up, "So, you want us to help you _prove_ this, because you have no idea how…?" it was more of a shaky question then a statement.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded her head ever so slightly, "Yes, that's what I'm saying" she responded, fiddling with her hands, her cheeks tinted a rose pink.

(AN: I am SO sorry if this sucks so far, and is really boring, but I have writers block right now, so please don't hurt me!)

Deidara nodded his head, and grinned, watching as Sasori did almost the same, except more of a devious smile of pure evil and mischief then anything.

"What?" the rosette's voice was almost a squeal by the looks they gave her, "Oh, no you're not thinking about _sex_ are you!? You are!! No way dude!" Sakura crisscrossed her arms, and waving her hands about, shaking her head like mad.

Deidara and Sasori shook their heads, the grins never leaving their faces, "No, Sakura un, not sex, something…different un." The blonde told her, his aqua eyes twinkled with…Deidaraness.

"Then what?" Sakura asked, folding her arms across her chest, readying herself for anything perverted, channeling chakra into her fist to be safe.

Sasori inched over to where the girl sat, and grazed his lips over the flesh of her ear, "You take a…mrr mr mr mr mr"

"YOU WANT ME TO _WHAT_!?"

-

-

-

Itachi's eyes grew wide as he heard Sakura scream her last sentence, then heard Sasori and Deidara trying to hush her up. Yes, he heard _everything. _After Sakura stormed off with his fellow akatsuki members, he had followed her to the puppeteers bedroom, but when the conversation started, he decided to listen in.

A small genuine, never before seen smile graced the Uchiha's lips, his liquid black eyes danced with a challenging excitement. "So that's what they're up to, tch. Let's see, if she can pull it off"

-

-

-

**IM SO SORRY IT SUCKED TOBI DICK AND WAS SO SHORT, BUT I'M LIKE DIEING OF WRITERS BLOCK!! I'll update sooner, promise, even though this stunk, please review, and I'll update a better (and longer) chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…for me……okay, love you all, need 5 reviews to continue, too much to ask? No. OH, and people who have been favoriting and stuff, PLEASE review as well, your opinion counts, and I love hearing words from my fans!! Okay, bye bye. **


	4. PLEASE READSU

**Hello my beloved readers. I'm sorry to disappoint you all with a stupid authors chapter, but this is really important. I know it's kind of selfish to ask you all to review, but I need FEEDBACK! Like really, I see people favoriting and adding me to their alerts, but REALLY, I don't know what you like or dislike, what you want me to use in my stories, what I could do without. I NEED to know these things, I need to know if you like this story or not…SO! I have come up with a solution. Those of you who have read my profile, already know this jazz, but I'm adding it here, b/c I want to and you all need to know this. I AM NOT UPDATING ITIHTHMBI UNTIL EVERYONE WHO HAD FAVORITED AND ALERT LISTED REVIEWS AND OR PMS ME!!!!! I am very sorry I resorted to this, but this is what you all caused me to resort down to. I am keeping a checklist of names, and when each and everyone review's, I will update. Chapter four is written and ready to go, so if this task is complete, a reward is waiting. The same goes for "Dreaming Illusions…I think I'll be that mean, but people really, this is what I feel like is all I can do to get you to review and give me feedback. It's selfish and awful I know, but this is the only thing I can think of…no, wait I have one more thing I could evily do…*rubs hands together* BRING EM IN GIRLS!!!**

Sakura: YES Ma'am! (Pulls out switch, and presses big shiny red button)

_A huge rumbling sounds from the ground_

(Up pops Deidara, Sasori and Itachi, wrists tied)

Sugar: Heehee. The three hottest Akatsuki members, here, captured and tied up, (Thanks to Phantomofthedarkness for helping me capture Deidara, and Sasori, Itachi was toooo easy!) you want them free, you review.

Ivy: Although…I know you'd never do _anything_ too harm Dei. You are in love with him after all….

Sugar: IVY!? WTF are you doing here??

Ivy: -shrugs- I feel like it, you never include me in your stories.

Deidara: LET US GO YEAH!

Sasori: -sighs- my goodness, Sugar, is this really necessary?

Sugar: No not really, I just thought this would bring a little humor to the mood, besides, what was I supposed to do with you anyways? POD just dropped you on my front steps.

Itachi: and me?

Sugar: hm, I was working with you, so I decided to add you in for sprinkles on the iced cupcake.

Deidara: THIS FUCKING THINGS HURT SUGAR YEAH!

Sasori: (hits Dei with roped arms) Shuddup idiot, don't make her cry.

Deidara: Cry?

Sasori: she's very sad nobody is reviewing, so one more thing you say may make her cry….

Sugar: WAAAAAAAH! DEI HATES ME!!!!!!!!!! (crys)

Deidara/Sasori/Itachi: -sweatdrops- to late

Deidara: I don't hate you sugar yeah, calm down.

Sasori/Itachi: Fool.

Ivy: WELL! While they're dealing with business, I guess, I'll just have to wrap this one up. So, please R&R people who haven't. It will stop Sugar's tears.

**Bye-bye**


	5. Why am I a Weasel?

**Alright! I feel like I have tortured you all enough. BUT! I swear, it will happen again if the people who have reviewed don't review this time, I WILL NOT UPDATE!! I am aiming for 50 reviews so please, help me out! So here we go, next chapter, and for those of you who are wondering the plan…don't worry, you'll find out soon! BUT! I promise you all this is NOT the final plan. This chapter will be less serious, but it'll be funny…I hope.**

OKAY! REVIEW TIME PEOPLE~

**Sprimc:** Aw thank you! –panics- I'm continuing!!

**Xereox: **Omigosh! Thank you! I hope so!

Itachi: Cute?? More like the story where I get humiliated!

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08:** Hehe! You sound like Tobi! Thank you so much, that made my day! Good, I like patient people.

Itachi: Hm, no wonder you and Sasori don't get along.

Sugar: BUTT FACE!

**Phantomofthedarkness:** Omigosh! LOLz! You have NO idea how much you made me laugh!!! Whining like girls!!! That sounds like Dei!! Pfft! Yes yes! Hidan, Pein and Konan! Maybe Zetsu…YEAH! GO SUGAR! (ooh that's my name to!!)

Itachi: Really, she almost died of laughter. It was quite amusing. If you think Deidara was bad, wait till you try Hidan.

**MarzSpy:** Hee! Thanks. You'll see!

**Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain:** Thankies so vewy much! Haha! You'll find out!

Itachi: =_=

**Fairy246: **Haha! I know, I'm very sorry! This I hope will be better in length-wise.

**Bluebarry Pie: **OH NO! Don't die!!! Please. Taking time is what I should do, but writers block KILLS me sometimes!!!

Itachi: You know, I could just kill you now, put you out of misery…

Sugar: Nice try.

**Kitsune-mitsuki-fox-fullmoon: **Hello!! What, what?? Thanks! I am very glad you like so far!

**Artistic Wolf: **Thanks!

**Hatori Hana: **Thanks, I will!

**Mysticblue05: **Hee hee! I dare FAR missy! Grrr, DEI IS MINE!!!

**Animelovefest: **Yes, I do know what the plan is, um I sorta had it planned out, but now I am certain!!

**I-Love-Akatsuki:** Hehe! That's one way to put it!!! Thanks, I'm glad.

**Dendra: **Ooh! You'll see!! That's okay! Hope you feel better ^^!

**Fictitious Ramen: **Heehee, that was my goal.

**An Artists angel: **Yeah! I agree, but that won't happen any time soon dear!! Heehee! Yeah I will!! Most defiantly. I think I did…..-shrugs- I will again! Promise.

Itachi: -_- Finally! That took years Sugar!

_

_

_'OW!'_ Wincing in pain, Sakura glared daggers at the redhead in front of her. He almost crushed her…again! Jeez, why the hell was she doing this again? Leave it to Deidara and Sasori to come up with a stupid, painful, plan.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, didn't see you there." Sasori frowned, picking said girl up, and dusting off her furry brown head.

Yes, furry brown head. It wasn't her idea, it was all _pinky and the brains_ doing, (meaning Deidara and Sasori) oh, why didn't she say no? That's right, nobody had a better idea. She should have grabbed Hidan and Kisame instead. At least they wouldn't have come up with the idea of turning her into a _weasel!_

Not only that, but down on the ground floor, right below the air vent Sasori and Weasel Sakura were climbing trough, was where Deidara's stationed, with a _boom_ box, (get it?) and the Marcerana CD placed in hand, with a camera in the other.

Watching from the air vent in Itachi's room, the two Akatsuki members watched quietly as Deidara slowly opened Itachi and Sakura's bedroom door, catching their breth when said Uchiha glanced in the blondes direction, before returning to his book.

Deidara clenched his teeth, but placed the CD in nonetheless. Once he closed the Boom box lid, he gave them the thumbs up signal, which meant, "Let the show begin"

_'Oh boy'_

Sasori put Sakura down, attaching chakra strings to her hands feet and back as he did so, "Ready?"

"Y-y…No." Sakura nibbled her bottom lip anxiously, "I don't know the dance" It was true, the rosette had always been a sucker at the Marcerana.

"That's why you have me Sakura," the redhead puppeteer smirked, carefully opening the flap of the vent, dropping the weasel girl when the metal lid was an inch open.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE" the kunoichi squeaked, eyes widening as the floor became closer and closer to her pointed nose. "SASORI STOP!" a sigh of relief and horror escaped her trembling lips as she felt the strings tug back.

Itachi, hearing his partners cry's, dropped his book, and looked directly at the brown weasel staring transfixed back in his liquid onyx eye. The weasel began to fumble around, dangling in mid air, eyes gone swirly from fright.

Then, the music began. As the guitars and drums started to sound the room, slowly and carefully, Sakura started to bob her head to the sound, waving her hips side to side. As a middle-aged women's voice mixed in with the instrumental chorus, Sasori's magic began.

The puppeteers fingers started moving at a rapped pace, controlling the kunoichi's entire mammal sized body. He moved her hands out in front of her, flipping them around, and putting them on her chest in a crisscross manner. After placing Sakura's paws on her head, Sasori moved them down to her hips, before shaking them along with the music.

Taking all this in at once, Itachi just stared dumbfounded on his bed, his book still resting torn on the floor, pages folded and flipped to different sections. That's when Sakura realized, through flips, turns and hand motions, the older Uchiha's eyes had gone watery, his cheeks tinted pink, while slightly bloated.

"F-funny" the raven haired man muttered, covering his mouth with his hand, shielding his facial appearance with his long dark bangs.

Then she saw the fimiliar red under glow. He was blushing! YES! Finally, now all that needs to happen is for Deidara to take the damn picture. Sakura couldn't help but smile, a toothy wide grin. This match has been won!

_'Deidara! Deidara….DEIDARA?' _Sakura screamed in her mind, her head looking every which way for the blonde akatsuki in the doorway. He wasn't there!

_'Damn! Where the fuck is Deidara!?'_

Then, as her eyes rested on a flare of golden blonde hair, Sakura could feel the anger boil inside her stomach. Deidara was on the floor, rolling around in a fit of bellowing laughter, clutching his belly for support, tears flowing down his sun kissed skin. And there it was, the camera, laying forgotten in the doorway.

Through Deidara's giggle fit, and Itachi's "grunt spazem" the kunoichi could hear Sasori's soft growls of anger and annoyance. At least one person was on her side. Sakura's dance came to a halt, as the redhead slowly started to real up the raging weasel, whom was at the moment, clawing angrily at the air, and snapping her sharp teeth in pure rage.

_'DAMN YOU DEIDARA! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS…er…PAWS ON YOU!'_

___

_

In her human body once again, Sakura stomped angrily down the Akatsuki hallway, dragging a whimpering Deidara behind her, while the redheaded puppeteer strode about a foot away from her side, holding the boom box, and CD, chuckling in soft whispers, while staring at his blonde friend with the camera shoved in his mouth. Sakura has one temper.

Reaching Sasori's red and white room once more, Sakura bolted the door open, and threw the blonde into the room, eyeing the redhead madly. Taking the hint, Sasori slipped into the bedroom, so as to not be thrown to the ground as well, and flinched when Sakura slammed his door behind her.

Deidara spat out the camera, and coughed a little, pounding his chest to stifle his hacking fit, sweat running down his neck.

"**Okay, since _that_**** failed, even though we were SO close, we need a new plan**" Sakura twitched, a sadistic smile tugging at her lips.

Sasori scratched his head in thought, while Deidara just sat there, unmoving and terrified. Sakura, catching this, grinned inwardly, marching up to the blonde, and leaning over so her lips grazed his ear ever so slightly, "_don't think I'm done with you yet"_Feeling him tense up, the rosette backed up and smirked, he needed to be on his toes.

"Any other ideas?"

"Ideas for what fucking purpose?" an all to familiar voice came from the doorway.

All three Akatsuki members where to into their current planning, that none of them noticed Hidan open and close the door. Until he spoke that is. Sakura slowly turned her head in a tense horrified manner, while Sasori and Deidara blinked several times.

It took the kunoichi a few seconds to snap from her trance and speak, "N-n-n-n-n-nothing! N-nothing at all Hidan-san! Ahahahahaha!!"

Hidan cocked a delicate brow, and shook his head, "anyways, Deidara, you left your fucking Itachi vu-do doll in my fucking room, and Kakuzu flipped a shit when he saw it laying with is money sack"

Then, it seemed to the silver haired man, that a light bulb clicked on over the three's head, as the ventured toward him in a mischievous manner, gleaming eyes set before him.

"What the fuck?" Hidan cursed, inching backward, until he was backed against the wooden door in pure fright, almost. Then, an abruption of curses and noises (don't get pervy thoughts!) of feet thumping, elbows clashing, and teeth rattling together.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

_

_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Three ringing voices cried out in laughter, one a pitch higher, one a bellowing grunt, and one a faint sweet chuckle of pure amusement. Hidan looked GREAT!

Said man was standing there, twitching with annoyance and pure anger. There were probably so many curses and words unknown he could say right now, but none could even fit the category he was in at the moment.

"I refuse to do it! Now take this lode of FUCKING CRAP offa me!" Hidan snapped, earning flinches and doubled over expressions.

Sasori's chocolate eyes narrowed in the direction of the jashinist (sp?) a huge, wide, almost pure evil, smirk played across his lips. Hidan gulped hard, this was one smirk he had never seen on the puppeteer before.

(A/N: you know, sorta like the one Naruto used when he was plotting to find out whats under Kakashi's mask, with the flashlight and all?)

"Say Hidan," Sasori began, stepping toward the mad in one graceful stride, "what am I, exactly?"

Hidan narrowed his magenta hues, squinting almost, "A fucking puppet master"

"and, what am I good at?" his voice was almost sickly to sweet for the gentle Sasori everyone knew.

"Making shitty human puppets, and controlling people with chakra strings….oh fuck" The first part was almost mockingly, but as realization hit the silver haired member, he couldn't help but freak out a little, "Okay, okay I get that lode of crap, but just tell me one thing?"

"Yes?" Sasori spoke, ignoring the stifled giggles from his friends behind him.

**"WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS LIKE FUCKING SAKURA!?"**

_

_

**OKAY! I hope this is long enough for now. I thought this was a good place to leave off, so that's why. Chapter 5 will be up shortly, b/c new ideas are FRESH in this mind of mine! Heeehee! CLIFFY! Please review, or you know what'll happen! I expect the reviews from people on my favorite and alert list! I going to be mean bout this now people! Oh and one more thing, I have a new poll on my profile so please vote on that! AND! That's not all! I have seen people do this before, so I wanna give it a shot.**

**I will be holding an "Akatsuki/anyone, one-shot contest" so please, enter, it seems like a lotta fun! All you have to do is make a one shot concerning at LEAST one Akatsuki member, and someone else of your choice. Post it up on FF, PM me and send me the link, or merely tell me the title and pairing. It could also be an already posted or written one-shot story. SO PLEASE PLEASE ENTER! I will announce the winners on one of my chapters for this story, so it will look something like this:**

**Deidara: _blah by blah paired with blah_**

**Sasori: _Blah by blah paired with blah_**

**Itachi: _blah by blah paired with blah_**

**Get the point? I hope! Any other questions, PM me, and I will be sure to get back to you. Deadline: Hm, how about, January 6th so you have some time. Okay! Happy Holidays everyone!!!!**


	6. HIDAN YOU BASTARD!

**Hello everyone! Sugar is sooooo sorry for updating so late! Winter Break is over and well….we got a shit load of crazy stuff to do and all that jazz, so yeah. I am trying. Oh and the contest has been postponed till feb. 6 2009, so if you haven't entered PLEASE DO! It can be an already created story, it just had to involve one of the Akatsuki members. So yeah! We are going to skip review time till next chapter because Sugar is on a tight schedule! So yeah! ENJOY NYA! P.S. Contains the smutty stuff everybody has been waiting for! kehe! hope you enjoy nyu! (T rated smut XD!)  
**

-

-

-

Wood shattered, and a hallow sound was heard from Sakura and Itachi's room. Sasori stifled a laugh while Deidara free willingly flipped a shit, rolling around on the floor, gripping the rug for air. Hidan did nothing but flinch, as he gazed at the angered kunoichi, with her cloak sleeve rolled up, clenching and unclenching balled up fists. Sakura's face was heated with furry, as she stood over the, almost bored looking, akatsuki member whom was now as we speak, lying in a heap of what used to be Sakura's bed.

Itachi on the other hand, rested in his bed, a breath sucked in, as shock shimmered in his eyes. He was, not to long ago, about to be molested in the face by a heavy, _heavy_, man, whom had flown by the roof of his head, but lucky, landed in…er…on, his partners bed.

The Uchiha hadn't really been paying much attention to the jashinist, as he and the others trotted into his room, and started to perform a very….perverted performance, much against Sakura's will, who, in the end, to put it plainly, lost her temper. Let's leave it at that. Itachi was just glad Hidan hadn't landed in his face.

After a few minutes, nobody moving, stopping, or leaving from their current occupation, Sakura had finally taken enough breaths to calm down, just enough to realize she had just destroyed her bed. Then a few more moments slipped by, Deidara had stopped laughing, now finally taking in what had just happened, and looking over the broken bed and ripped mattress. More time passed, Sasori and Itachi snapped from their current positions, and took in the situation at hand. And finally, Hidan figured out what was going on, and smirked.

"Oi, kunoichi, where the fuck are you planning to sleep?" he asked, sneering a little.

Sakura trembled with rage, as she fought herself and her inner, as to not blow Hidan though the entire base, as she slowly answered through clenched teeth, "Konan" she muttered, "I'll sleep in Konan's room."

Hidan's face fell in defeat, while Itachi and Deidara sighed with relief. Sasori, however, had different plans in mind, "I wouldn't" he said, an "ah-ah-ah" look was shown on his face, as if saying, "not on my watch."

"Why?" Sakura snapped, giving the redhead a long, hard glare, and folding her arms around her chest.

Sasori shrugged, "I mean, I just wouldn't think you'd be the kind of person to put up with a messy room, let alone dust, Sakura"

The kunoichi's face twisted in disgust, she was never one to like a thing out of place, however, the bed at the moment didn't count.

"Messy?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Deidara stood up, and brushed himself off, "I don't know what danna is talking about, yeah, however, I do know that Konan-sama happens to be a ne---mph"

"---slob! Papers everywhere, candles, blood, you name it" Sasori had cut in, gripping his blonde partner in a strong headlock, covering his mouth with a delicate wooden hand.

Everyone shot the redhead a questioning look, except Itachi, who just blinked quizzically.

Continuing his brigade, Sasori opened his mouth again, "but I mean, if you have no trouble putting up with it, we could go ask Konan-sama if she could, oh you know" he shrugged, "clean off her bedroom floor, which is filled by the way, with bugs, candle wax, paper and nail clippings, old black polish" the puppeteer babbled on, edging for the door, Deidara, and now Hidan, in his strong hold, "oh, and you'll probably have to sleep on the ground…with no blankets or mattress or anything I mean, so if you'll excuse me…"

Sakura, still taking all this in, had her face twisted in an expression between awe and disgust. It took the kunoichi about a moment to open her mouth and stop the redhead who was about to shut the door, possibly to make the 'arrangements' "I-I…"

"yeeees Sakura?" Sasori drawled, turning back around, excitement swirling in his hues, "I can't keep Konan-sama waiting, she might, lend the room to the leader…"

"I'D RATHER SLEEP WITH ITACHI!" Sakura couldn't even stop the words that flowed freely from her lips, she had not meant that she _wanted _to sleep with the Uchiha, she was just making a statement, that she'd prefer hell than below hell, "well, um….i mean…"

Sasori chuckled a little bit, and in their best attempt, Hidan and Deidara did as well. Itachi, well, blinked, sighed, and muttered to himself, quietly enough that the other three members couldn't hear, and returned to his book.

The kunoichi fiddled with her fingers, her cheeks stained pink. She didn't have a problem with Itachi, heck she loved him to death, but if the leader found out, or one wrong move, it would be the end of her.

"well, then, problem solved" the puppeteer cooed from the doorway, and quickly but slyly, slipped out the door, leaving Sakura alone with Itachi.

She heard him sigh from under his covers, and she felt guilty about what she had said. She knew she would only be a burden to him, and this was probably the _last_ thing he wanted, but now, the two were stuck.

Sakura turned toward the Uchiha and bowed her head, not daring to meet his eyes, "I-I could sleep on the f-floor." She almost slapped herself for stuttering. Sure she loves him, and yeah, he's hot, but the older Uchiha is her partner, she learned how to hide these things months ago!

Itachi sighed again, "That will not be necessary, Sakura" he said in a calm, perplexed tone, shifting a little to one side, and patting the open space next to him, "sit down for now"

Sakura obeyed, padding over to her partners bed, and taking a seat, her legs rocking back and forth from over the mattress. They stood like that for a few moments, silence eating away at both of them before Itachi cleared his throat.

"So, what exactly are you three planning," Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes in her direction.

He chuckled quietly when Sakura stiffened, "N-nothing I-I-Itachi, w-what makes you s-say t-t-that?" God! Damn stuttering.

Looking at his nails, the Uchiha added, "I think_" he stretched his hand outward, examining his polished tips, "_you know _exactly_ what I am talking about." Then came his long hard stare.

Sweat ran down Sakura's neck, and she felt the hair stick up on her nape. Man, Itachi was like a fucking MIND reader.

'_Okay, Think Sakura, what to say to an Uchiha when you're lying behind your teeth?'_

'_**EEEEENT! Nothing! There's no way you can lie and get away with it when facing an Uchiha, especially Itachi Uchiha!' **_

'_Oh great! Just who I need at the moment!'_ Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. Not now, PLEASE!

'_**Oh c'mon! You know I'm right, just admit what you're doing, and make out with him already! Sheesh, and they call you the smart one!'**_

'_Shuudup! There is no way! NO WAY! I will start 'making out' with Itachi! _

'_**You wanna bet on that missy!?'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes again and sighed.

'_**Don't gimme that! You're fucking SLEEPING with him tonight, at least take advantage of that!' **_Inner Sakura demanded.

'_no!' _

'_**Why!? You chicken?'**_

'_No! I just…it's to weird!'_

'_**Oh come on! Sakura, baby! You're in bed with an extremely SEXY guy! You don't just say "Well g'night then" and doze off! You have some action!'**_

Sakura's face twisted in disgust, but her eyes held lust and hunger. Inner Sakura was right, she needed some action, yet, that was the last thing she wanted.

'_Still, I say no!'_

'_**Jesus! Sakura look at you, you're clearly hungry, begging for him! Think of this as an opportunity to make him 'blush'" **_

'_No! again! Besides, Deidara and Sasori aren't here to get it on tape!'_

Itachi, watching Sakura's expression change from one look to another, strangely appealed to him, though slightly amused him as well. He had never seen her perform something so…..well…..so like _this_ before. It was sort of funny.

Sakura continued to fight with her inner, while also speaking to her partner, trying hard to even her temper when her inner self snapped her nerves. The two spoke for awhile, until Itachi dropped his book to the floor, and switched off the lights, leaving Sakura sitting there in the darkness.

When her eyes adjusted, the kunoichi, carefully unbuttoned her cloak, and threw it to the floor, leaving her in her mesh shirt and black skirt. She shuddered when she thought about how both of them forgot to brush their teeth, but threw it to the side, and cautiously slipped under the covers. She felt the heat rise to her cheek when her legs slightly brushed Itachi's and she almost fainted when her thigh met his. This bed was to damn small!

Itachi grunted a little, but kept quiet the next few minutes. Sakura hadn't noticed her partner take off his cloak, but his bare chest only made matters worse.

'_*$% Why is he so damn sexy!?' _Sakura screamed to herself, her eyes wide, and whole face flushed.

'_**Told you, did I not?'**_ her inner pointed out, picking at her nails.

'_Oh god, not you! Shuddup, Shuddup, Shuddup!'_

Inner Sakura said nothing after that, and the medic began to relax a little, until Itachi flipped over, his face only millimeters away from hers.

'_Oh. My. Gosh!'_

"W-w-w-what is it I-Itachi?" Sakura's face must of looked pretty funny at the time, seeing how Itachi snorted a little, but didn't reply.

After a few minutes, the older Uchiha just looked at the kunoichi to a point where Sakura had started to feel pretty self conscious, and very uncomfortable. "Is something the m-matter?"

"You smell." He stated plainly. When Sakura had come to the verge of smacking him out of the bed, he added, "like my hair."

Sakura, with her fist raised over Itachi's head, quickly went from angry to confused, when she sniffed her hair, and raised her eyebrows. "I do?"

"Yes, you do." How? How could she smell like her partner? It was weird, it wasn't like she rolled around on his clothing and "somehow" caught his scent.

She pulled another pink lock to her nose, and gave another quick sniff, this time actually thinking about it. He was right. She smelled like him. Her eyes widened when realization hit her. The shower. That explained the odd color shampoo she had used earlier that day. It was Itachi's.

Sakura almost had to plug her nose, as to not laugh. Even though she was indeed the Uchiha's female partner, he would still hang her, if he found out she had used his very own, personal hair cosmetics.

"What's so funny Sakura?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing nothing, just, um, pfft, just nothing…" she flapped her hands in front of her face as if to dismiss the subject, and lay down on her stomach.

Heat rose to Sakura's face when her leg brushed against Itachi's. but she burrowed her face deep into her pillow, so he could not see. This was probably the first time she had actually been this close to her partner before, and she had to admit, she was liking it.

After what seemed to be forever, the rosette brought up enough courage to open her mouth and speak, "ne, Itachi?" Silence, "Itachi?" more silence, and a long pause before Sakura peered her face around to look at his.

The Uchiha's eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy. The midnight moonshine cascading on her partner's face from the open windows, made him look almost like a black haired angel. His face made him look to tempting, so eatable, that Sakura couldn't resist stroking his smooth, cool cheeks. His skin was soft, almost like a baby's.

Sakura's stomach twisted in a pleasant way, as she moved her hands lower down his chest, her finger tips gliding softly over his muscles, lower and lower until her hands reached his thigh. Itachi's eye snapped open, his onyx eyes shimmered with lust and almost total shock.

He had been awake the moment his partner had started touching his cheek. It felt so good, he restrained himself from stopping her, and continued to feel her finger tip graze his abdomen sending cool, electric currents coursing through his entire body. This time, she had gone to low.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Itachi's voice was surprisingly cold, much to much so for his and Sakura's liking.

Hearing this, she pulled her hand away, by now her face totally flushed, and her features formed into a startled expression. "I-I-I, well you s-see, um…"

Itachi frowned, "No, I don't see." His voice was extremely icy, cold enough to freeze Sakura verbally wise.

A few seconds had passed, and the same, uncomfortable, awkward silence had returned to the dark, blue room.

"I-I'm s-sorry" at last, Sakura had spoken a quiet, mumbled, apology, her eyes refusing to meet his, as she looked down at her hands, balling up the bed sheets. "I…I was just curious."

' '_**Just Curious?' Sakura, hun! You know you weren't 'Just Curious!!'"**_

'_Oh god, please not now!'_ Sakura screamed inwardly.

'_**Maybe, since I love you oh so much, I'll give you a tiny push!'**_

'_Wait! What do y-you meaahhhhhhhhhh!'_

Without any more warning from her Inner, Sakura found herself sprawled out, length wise, on top of her partner, their noses nearly touching each other. She could hear Itachi suck in a breath, and could feel his chest rise, then come to a stand still.

"I am so sorry, Itachi!" Sakura whispered, and started to scramble off.

'_**Not on my watch you don't!'**_

'_Agh! I knew you….stop screwing around with me!'_

Inner Sakura gave a slightly eerie chuckled, but did not respond. As a result, the kunoichi found herself stuck to her partner, not moving, just lying there. She was surprised that Itachi hadn't shoved her off, and was even more surprised when she felt him snake his arms across her back, pushing her figure against his.

"I-I-I-Itachi…wha…?" Sakura couldn't even find the right words to say, her vocabulary seemed to be stuck in her throat. _'What the hell!?'_

Itachi chuckled, "Now I can watch your every movement kunoichi. I wouldn't try anything if a were you." His tone was amused, which settled Sakura's stomach a tiny bit.

'_Good, he's not mad.'_

Slowly, the Uchiha began to run his fingers through her hair, while cradling her body with his left hand, soothing Sakura into closing her eyes, and soon drifting off.

-

-

-

"WHAT THE FUCK, YEAH!?"

-

-

-

Sugar: hahahahahahahahahahaha! OMG! That was great yeah!

Itachi: -rolls eyes- Sugar, grow up.

Deidara: -cracking up- that was soooo me yeah! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sasori: you too?

Sugar: kehe! Well, how was that? Smutty enough for a T rated fiction?

Itachi: ….Sugar that was……-shudders- disturbing.

Sugar: -pulls Tachi's cheeks- You're just saying that!! You know you loved it.

Itachi: -grows chibi neko ears- hmmm.

Deidara: now that -shivers- was creepy yeah.

Tobi: you don't have to tell Tobi twice.

Sasori: -nods-

Sugar: heehee, he looks so cute!!! –squish-

Itachi: … =)_(=

Deidara: Sugar, yeah, why is everybody here?

Sugar: -drops Itachi- oh, well, -pouts- Sugar has so many new story requests, and she wants to get to them all…so…next chapter is the final one.

Akatsuki: -gasp-

Sugar: so she thought everyone should be here!

Deidara: Sugar, yeah….

Sugar: BUT DON'T WORRY! SUGAR'LL BE BACK VERY VERY VERY SOON!

Deidara: heke?

Sugar: My…kehehehe….PeinSaku Fanfiction request is already in motion.

Konan: -faints-

Pein: -Fans Konan-

Sugar: Whoops! My mistake, my SasoSaku request is first, then PeinSaku and so on!

Sasori: -grunts- about…?

Sugar: Well, I don't wanna keep everyone waiting so…If you wanna know ahead of time, PM SUGAR and she will give you details!

**Ah! I miss the old conversations. But yes…please PM me if it's in your interest! Oh, and like last time, SUGAR WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS SHE GETS….80 REVIEWS! Yes, so that's like 25 reviews. And I mean it, I will not update unless everybody reviews! NOT KIDDING! No new chappy! Grrr. Also, please enter my AkatsukiXAnyone contest. Any pairing is welcome, but it HAS TO HAVE AN AKATSUKI MEMBER!**

_i.e._

Deidara: _Blah by blah paired with blah!_

Sasori: _Blah by blah paired with blah!_

Pein: _Blah by blah paired with blah!_

**PLEASE ENTER! You have till Feb 6****th****! PM me for questions. Um..and…well…**

Sugar: -looks down sheepishly- one of my writing idols, Lovagirl132, is making her FF story, "Three Deadly Dares" into a comic…and that inspired Sugar…so…

Deidara: -leaps in- What da you all think bout Konoha High DSG addition becoming a doujinshi yeah!?

Sugar: AH! Deidara! –covers mouth- yeah! What do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me in your reviews…or PM me. I think this is a task I could handle, but idk. Maybe not. So tell me what you think. I know Dei is excited….

Deidara: -grins- yep!

**So review please!!!**


	7. Sugar and Spice

**_Alright everybody! You all have been warned. I was going to give you all a little time to get your reviews in, and I know I have been absent for a long time, but all I have been getting are favorites and all. To cut to the chase: I HAVE WARNED YOU ALL ONCE BEFORE! AND NOW SUGAR'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN! NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL REVIEWS HAVE HIT AT LEAST 100! I'm very sad right now, cause i am starting to think nobody likes my stories! It's the last chapter of the series, and I want reviews people (sorry that sounds low...selfish...and mean)! Sugar is going to be nasty about this, so she is sorry if she seems like a bitch right now, and this is getting pretty annoying for me to, and having to say something this awful hurts her too! _**

**_Also, there are a few announcements I need to make, so bare with me!_**

_Deidara: Okay! So first yeah, Sugar is planning on making her fanfiction, "Konoha High DSG addition" into a doujin/manga yeah. So please support her, and tell her if it's worth making into a doujin yeah. I know I'm excited yeah!_

_Sugar: -clap hands- good job my lil' shemale! –huggles Dei- _

_Itachi: Also, a fanfiction contest is taking place, and AkatsukiXWhoever, and we would appreciate if we had some more entries. PM Deidara's Sugar Girl for more information on the contest if it's in your best interest._

_Sugar: -nods head- Okay! You pass!_

_Kyuubi: -growls- why the frick am I here?_

_Sugar: THE ANNONCEMENT STUPID!_

_Kyuubi: WTF!? Me!? _

_Sugar: YES!_

_Kyuubi; -snorts- fine. Sugar has finally set up her own Gaia account, and she'd **love**__ if anybody on FF had an account if they'd request her as a _**_friend_**_. Her user name is: Sedestic Angel. _

_Sugar: WOW! You really seemed pained. _

_Kyuubi: when I have you up my ass, I am!_

_Sugar/Naruto: O.o EW!_

_Akatsuki: -rolls eyes-_

_Sugar: keehee!_

_Konan: -and **Do Not**__ review for _**_this_**_ chapter. Please, if you haven't yet, review for the sixth chapter, this chappy is going to be taken down after awhile!_

**_SO REVIEW! And good things will happen! Please. I swear….if I don't get feedback and words from my peers….I will...cry! Also, I am sorry faithful reviewers. This act is selfish and sort of uncalled for, but all Sugar really wants is feedback on her story. I am SO SORRY! Please don't kill me, it's just i don't know what you like about it, and not getting reviews makes my inspiration die, and the chapters turn out REALLY bad. AND, not only that but if there is anything you want me to include in the last chapter, tell me in your reviews. This was my goal from the start to get at least 100 reviews. so not only is it a selfish act, but it's a selfish goal. Please don't hate me, I'm not a bad/selfish/inconsiderate person. I am just feedback deprived. Don't worry, you can yell all you want at Sugar, she understands. She'll still love you no matter what. Please continue reading her stories. Even if you hate her. –tips hat- good day to you all! Sugar is...once again very very very very very very guilty...and very very very sorry._**


	8. The Game Ends, But New Ones Always Start

Sugar: AH! It feels so good to FINALLY be ending this story!!!  
Itachi: Took you long enough.  
Sugar: I'm so sorry. I got caught up in my other story I totally forgot about updating this one. Please forgive me. I just want to end it, and I will make it good promise, but no promises on the length. Thanks all of you for supporting this story and me! ROLL THE CHAPTER!!

.:**:.

The piece of toast fell from Deidara's mouth, "Wha…?" he looked down and his whole face inflamed.

Currently, his two friends, and akatsuki mates were together, on the ground, almost completely naked, and asleep. Itachi stirred a little, then opened on eye, then the other. He gave Deidara the nastiest look an Uchiha could muster, and sent the poor blonde into a cowering state.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" he asked icly.

It took Deidara a second to collect his words, "I-I just w-wanted to c-c-check to s-s-see if S-S-Sakura's bed needed f-fixing, a-a-and-,"

He didn't get to finish, because just then Sasori walked in with a hammer. He took one look at Itachi and the sleeping Sakura, and dropped the hammer. He glared, "Uchiha."

Itachi sighed, and picked up Sakura. He placed her gently on the bed that wasn't smashed, and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry, but Sakura and I are busy, so if you don't mind, I am going to kindly ask you to leave"

Deidara and Sasori did a double take. They most certainly did not want to leave their precious friend in the hands of this smartass, but it was their faces or her. Deidara swallowed.

Just then, Sakura's eyes twitched. She quietly opened her eyes, and sat up, rubbing sleep from her lids. It was only then that she noticed she was wearing only a bra and underwear, recalling the previous night, and the position she was in now.

She looked from Sasori, to Deidara and then to Itachi, "Oyvey."

Sakura got up from the bed, ignored the indifferent stares from her friends, and Itachi, and padded over to Deidara and Sasori. She whispered a few words in their ears. Itachi could have sword Sasori's ears turned red, and Sakura hustled them both out the door. He caught a glance of something small and shiny that she quickly hid in her bra. He decided not to question her about it until later.

Almost seductively, Sakura turned her head back to the awaiting Uchiha, and with no warning slammed him against the bedroom wall. Itachi let out a small gasp. Clearly he had been caught off guard, but recovered almost as fast.

"Sakura what are you-,"

She silenced him, pressing her soft lips firmly over his. He didn't reject, or push, like she expected, he just stood there. Then he surprised her the most, by kissing back. The two stood there against the wall, bodies meshed together and lips moving in a heated passion. He licked her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. Sakura peeked one eye open, and almost smiled against his lips. There she saw it. The faint under glow of red on his cheeks. She closed her eyes again, and there was a huge flash of light.

Itachi stopped what he was doing, and opened his eyes. There was Sakura, with a silver camera in her hand. Her tongue was sticking out as she swayed the camera back and forth.

Itachi cracked a small smile. Sakura almost dropped the camera. Almost, but didn't. She had expected him to be mad. But no, instead, he was… laughing?

It was true, Itachi Uchiha was laughing! It sent Sakura on the verge of laughing herself, but soon Itachi stopped and looked at her. Humor was dancing in his coal dark eyes.

He snaked an arm around her waist, and nuzzled her neck, "You, are bad," Itachi said.

Sakura chuckled, and toppled him over onto the ground, where they lay there, Sakura laughing, and Itachi smiling, playing with strands of her pink hair. The two hugged, and kissed, smiled, and sometime Itachi would crack a few laughs.

.:Up in the Vent:.

"Hey Danna, what now?"

Sasori shook his head, "Looks like the game's over. We should defiantly play again sometime."

Deidara sighed, "ugh, I was dreading you would say that, yeah."

The two boys laughed, and Deidara leaned his head onto Sasori, "Maybe we should be the players next time, yeah."

A vain popped on Sasori's head, and almost suddenly a camera was in Deidara's mouth. Deidara whimpered, "Ugh, I love it when you're angry" he said, after spitting the camera.

Sasori smiled.

.:Later:.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"You laughed."

"No I didn't"

Oh yes, there was defiantly another game coming.

.:**:.

Sorry if you all didn't like the ending, but I have to say I was fully satisfied with it. Please read and review!!!! AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. Thanks all! And I am GLAD you all liked this story enough to stick with it. I hope the ending was good enough for you.

Bye now. See you all in future stories.


End file.
